


Holy and Profane

by SarineCassius



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Helsaween 2016, Holy and Profane, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!Hans, sacrilegious stuff going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: Entry for Helsaween 2016, with the prompt Holy and Profane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first official Helsa fanfiction! Yay!
> 
> I read Holy and Profane and well, this is what my mind thought of, so...beware, if you are a religious person or find sacrilege not acceptable don't read this, i'm warning you, it's sacrilegious and some more.

**Holy and Profane**

 

They walked into the sacristy of Arendelle’s only church after a very long and tedious wedding ceremony; he led the pace, her left arm wrapped around his right one, walking as a married couple for the first time. Her right hand holding the exquisite bouquet she was supposed to leave in the small room where the Blessed Sacrament was kept. They had to kneel in front of it and pray for a minute, showing how grateful they were to God for their marriage and maybe even ask for patience and endurance.

 

The two altar boys guarding the door to the sacristy bowed to them and opened the door, Hans being the first one to step into the room.

 

-Would you give us a few moments alone?- he asked the boys

 

-Of course, your grace- they bowed again and closed the doors behind them

 

Elsa looked at him and he, unapologetic as he was, looked right back at her. She carefully put the bouquet in front of the Blessed Sacrament and felt Hans walking towards her, stopping only to embrace her from behind, his breath hot against her perpetually cool skin.

 

-Are you going to pray now, my queen?- he asked, his voice low and deep, piercing through her skull

 

-I intend to, yes- she moved his hands from her abdomen and took a few steps closer to the prayer kneelers behind them.

 

-Perfect- he said with a devious smile, walking towards her again- Be a good girl and lift up your prayers into the heavens, Elsa dearest.

 

She kneeled, the wood screeching under her knees, brought her hands together and closed her eyes.

 

_ Our father, who art in heaven… _

 

She could hear Hans’ steps resonating in the stone floor, he was getting closer. His fingers traced her spine, starting from the nape of her neck and slowly going down.

 

-I can’t hear you, love- 

 

She swallowed hard and opened her eyes in shock, suddenly realizing Hans’ dark intentions. The expert fingers of one of his hands started to undo the little buttons in the back of her dress, exposing her pale skin to his hungry eyes. It wasn’t right, she had to stop him.

 

-Pray, Elsa- he whispered to her ear, crushing every will she had to get out of the room and awakening a familiar warmth through her entire body.

 

There was no stopping him now.

 

-Our father, who art in heaven

 

His hands wandered inside her dress, peeling it off her body; he kneeled behind her and started kissing her back, touching her breasts over the bra and pinching her rosy nipples eagerly.

 

-Hallowed be thy name- her voice came out in a soft whisper

 

-Louder, your Majesty- he bit her ear- God has to hear you, remember?

 

-Hallowed be thy name- she said again, almost failing in the last words as Hans rolled her right nipple between his fingers

 

He was all over.

 

Kissing her neck, licking every now and then, toying her breasts and grinding her against his pelvis in the most delicious way. 

 

-Thy kingdom come-

 

She was so wet already, her face hot and a bit sweaty, desperately wishing for his fingers to go against her clit as he had done many times in the past. Elsa moved a bit, feeling his erection fully.

 

-Be good and pray, Elsa- he bit her shoulder so hard it made her gasp, her pussy clenching in pleasure-

 

- Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven \- she panted while his hands traveled under the many layers of fabric in her skirt.

 

He caressed her legs and thighs, leaving every centimeter he touched burning hot. He outlined the edges of her panties, breathing heavily against her ears.

 

-Give us this day our daily bread-  Elsa grasped the edges of the prayer harder than necessary as soon as he stroked her pussy and started spreading her juices through all her slit; frost forming beneath her fingers

 

-And forgive us aah..- she moaned as Hans slid a single digit into her- our tresspasses- another finger- as we forgive those who trespass against us

 

Hans started to go in and out of her pussy in a relentless and violent rhythm, pinching her breasts and biting her back; grunting as he heard her soft moans.

 

-Come on, love, you can do it

 

Listening to him calling her love did unspeakable things to her, and she had to comply.

 

-And lead us not into temptation- he rubbed her clit- but deliver us from evil- she tried to hold a cry as he went harder on her pussy- Aaah

 

-That is not quite right, Elsa, try again

 

-Amen

 

-Good girl-

 

He pushed her torso frontwards and pulled her hips closer to him, lifting the fabric between them and tearing her panties in one swift movement. The sound of lace tearing had her clenching her fists against the now freezing wood.

 

-Do you want to come?

 

-Yes, please

 

-Then do it again, darling-

 

-Our father, who art in heaven…- she looked up, towards the Blessed Sacrament, feeling like a complete whore.

 

Hans penetrated her, sliding his rock hard dick into her with a low moan, going in and out without any mercy as she tried to say the words coherently. 

 

She was dripping wet, bent over a prayer kneeler in between a mess of fabric the color of ivory; her now husband pounding her pussy so hard she saw stars. It was so wrong, so very wrong…

 

-But deliver us from evil, a-amen..Oh Hans, i’m..- she started coming as hard as never before, her mind going completely blank as he growled and started spilling his seed inside her.

 

Everyone said you could find God in the most unexpected of places...

 

**_The end._ **


End file.
